The use of personal communication devices has increased astronomically over the last several decades. The penetration of mobile devices in modern society has continued to drive demand for a wide variety of networked devices in a number of disparate environments. The variety of available applications, especially video-related applications, has led to a concomitant increase in demand for increased bandwidth beyond that provided by Third Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) and LTE advanced (LTE-A) systems.
The next generation wireless communication system, 5G, may provide access to information and sharing of data using a network that may be required to meet vastly different and sometimes conflicting performance dimensions and services driven by different services and use cases. It is therefore desirable that the next generation communication system be flexible and capable of providing high speed communications services for a wide ambit of devices under a multiplicity of circumstances.